<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my sad life by Zerka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399251">my sad life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerka/pseuds/Zerka'>Zerka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fanficton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerka/pseuds/Zerka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>well i don't think it will go so bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my sad life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when the doctor told me to give up<br/>Even when my best friend becomes my worst bully<br/>Even when my own mother tells me that she and sorry<br/>Even when the world rejects me and the same gods make fun of me<br/>I keep the smile as the biggest that the world is never seen the hero who even when I am in the darkest darkness gives me back just with a sentence and a smile gives me the strength to smile and gets me up one day more my when and you when this same smile tells me in front that my dream and useless and that I must be realistic a super hero without  altering these futile and never seen so when this smile covers me with shadow an idea Come to me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>